Scarshield Legion Wiki:Organizations
This project is about the organizations that hold the people on SSL together. These include actual in-game guilds as well as nominal organizations that do not appear as actual guilds. I separate the guilds and the cross-guild organizations here, but in the category system, I'd prefer not to - because it makes no difference if an organization appears as an actual in-game guild or not. Disbanded guilds also deserve their article, as long as they were notable enough in their own time. The structure of the articles The main text *'Introduction:' The article should start with a sentence or two, briefly describing what kind of organization it is. Remember, the name of the organization should be highlighted! *'Objectives:' The organization's ideology and goals. Is it a military group? A religious group? A social club? Whom do they follow? What are their main ideals? *'History:' The story of the organization. Founding, major changes in structure, leadership or ideology. *'Structure:' The organization's structure; leadership, ranking system, positions, etc. *'Relationships:' The organization's connection with other organizations and factions - allies and enemies. *'Notable members:' A list of organization members who either hold some high position, or is notable for some other reason. Don't forget to differentiate between current members, and former members, who either left or died. Infobox Use Template:Organization to add the standard infobox. *'Name:' The organization's name, usually the same as the article's title *'Image:' An image summarizing the organization's essence - the emblem of the group is favoured. *'Caption:' The image caption explains what the image depicts. *'Type:' A word that summarizes what kind of organization is it: military troop, fellowship, tribe, clan, syndicate, cult, pirate crew etc. *'Leader:' The current leader (chief, captain, president, etc.) of the organization - a rank and a name. *'Races:' The list of races that are currently in the organization, or are allowed to join it. Especially important in race-restricted guilds (e.g. House of Sylvanas, Stormwind Militia, Greywolf Tribe). If there's no race restriction, simply write "Any". *'Affiliation:' A bigger organization or a person the . Horde, Alliance, Honored Society, Scourge - or Sylvanas Windrunner, Zul'jin, Illidan etc. *'Status:' Active, inactive, disbanded or under development. Categories Add the following categories: Category:Organizations; the major faction the article belongs to; in race-restricted organizations, the races that can join. Notable organizations Alliance *'Guilds' ** Cult of the Thuzadin ** Keepers of the Grove ** Khazrand ta Khazmodan ** Silverwing Outrunners ** Stormwind Militia *'Cross-guild organizations' **Stormwind Council **10th Battalion (Under Work) Horde * Guilds ** Ashen Order ** Beggar Guild ** Bleeding Axe Clan ** Bloodsail Blackhands ** Extreme Angling Club ** Forsaken Council ** Greywolf Tribe ** Grimwolves ** G'thazagars of Orgrimmar ** Happy Dragon Tea Palace ** Heritage of Zandalar ** Heritage of Zul'jin ** House of Sylvanas ** Orgrimmar Orc Regiment ** Sparrows ** Theatre of Cruelty ** Warsong Blades ** Windrunner Deathguard *'''Cross-guild organizations ** Blood Pact Other * Honored Society * Black Oak Cartel * Goblin Gazette * Black Curtain Cartel * Pirate Court * Dalaran Magical Bookclub * Bloodmoon Clan